


Descriptions

by iishiizu



Series: Femslash February 2019 [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iishiizu/pseuds/iishiizu
Summary: sorry about this ig? i just know - in my bones - that maribelle sees lissa not at 100% and does the angry red eyes meme.





	Descriptions

Lissa had lots of words to describe Maribelle; graceful, beautiful and poised would be a few of them. _Overprotective_ would be another, particularly common one.

 

It had been a long day of training with Frederick, retiring to her tent so sore she felt like a horse had danced on her. And the _instant_ Maribelle received her answer to ‘oh Lissa, dear what’s wrong?’ she healed her princess with record speed and raced after Frederick with her parasol and murder in her eyes. Lissa had to seek training sessions with Vaike and Gaius for a week after that; her usual mentor was just… avoiding her, likely in fear of Maribelle’s wrath. ‘Twas understandable, but unfair, the man would likely rather have eaten bear. So to apologize for her partner’s actions, she baked pies with Sumia’s recipes while Maribelle held her from behind – making it incredibly hard to move freely around the kitchen, but it gave Lissa another descriptive word.

Dork.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about this ig? i just know - in my bones - that maribelle sees lissa not at 100% and does the angry red eyes meme.


End file.
